


Lunch

by Xeen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeen/pseuds/Xeen
Summary: Detective Decker and Lucifer Morningstar simply having lunch.





	Lunch

"So," he asked instead, toying with his pasta, "how went your evening with Detective Dan? May I be of assistance and make you see the errors of your ways?"  
She stifled a squeal. "Says the one who couldn't spell ethics even he tried! Lucifer, this is ludicrous!"  
"Oh, thank you," he purred.  
She rolled her eyes. "Dan and I are still married and if you must know, we're trying to fix things." Even to her ears, it sounded wrong.  
Smouldering eyes lingered on her mouth. "Is it what it is? I am impervious to domestic problems in general, but I thought he was just trying to get back into your lovely pants," he scoffed.  
She turned her eyes away, and blushed. "Oh, you kissed him," he stated. "How did I miss that? I'm clearly losing my edge."  
"How do you… Never mind. Who the devil do you think you are? I don't need your permission to kiss my husband." Her silverware clattered inside her plate.  
He looked annoyed. "I made that abundantly clear already, Detective. I am the Devil."  
"Right, and the devil is obsessed with my soon to be ex, it makes perfect sense! Lucifer, you need help."  
"You have to understand this, us, it is quite a new development for me."  
"Lucifer, there is no us, we're just partners," she huffed. "You don't have a say in my love life."  
"Still I should be able to show you you're straying from the right path."  
"Stray? Listen, I'm not the one who slept with a judge to influence her ruling."  
"She was absolutely divine and so inventive for a human. No wonder your justice system is so efficient."  
"Err, gross!" she protested. "I don't want to hear about your sex life either. On that note, sleeping with your therapist? How do you two make it work?"  
"Funny you mention my previous arrangement with Dr Linda. Don't fret, Detective, no need to trouble yourself over trifles any longer."  
"Previous as in no more?"  
"Yes, exactly! Weird, huh? How can she refuse this?" he asked her genuinely, his hands motioning over his body. "Well, don't be shy, you had a peak, you can answer the question honestly."  
"You know what? You're impossible!"  
"Is it a good thing?"  
"Forget it, it's not my business anyway, I don't even know why I asked. You, you… have a way of pressing my buttons."  
"Oh, I have now?"  
Before she found something clever to respond, her phone brought her back to reality. "Decker!" She listened intently and hung up.  
"Let me guess? Detective Douche cannot find his flies?"  
She ignored him. "I have a case. You can tag along if you absolutely need to."  
"But what about the food?"  
"I might have energy bars in the glove compartment. Are you coming or not?"  
He tossed two Bens on the table. "Junk food, it does sound enticing. Lead the way Detective, I'm all yours."  
"Oh god, you never stop, don't you?"  
"Seriously? You could not help calling him?"  
"What are you talking about? Come on, some of us do have to work for a living!"

**Author's Note:**

> could be anytime during season one...


End file.
